debbyryanfandomcom-20200215-history
Debby Ryan
Deborah Ann "Debby" Ryan (born May 13, 1993) is an American actress and singer. Ryan is best known for starring as Bailey Pickett in the Disney Channel Original Series The Suite Life on Deck. The show became the most watched children's show on television. Ryan started acting in professional theatres at the age of seven; in 2007 she appeared in the Barney & Friends straight-to-DVD film Barney: Let's Go to the Firehouse and then was discovered in a nationwide search by Disney. She is also known for appearing in the 2008 feature film The Longshots as Edith. In 2010, she starred in the film, 16 Wishes, which was the most watched cable program on the day of its premiere on the Disney Channel. 16 Wishes introduced Ryan to new audiences; the movie received high viewership in the adults demographic (18-34). Ryan starred in the independent theatrical film, What If..., which premiered on August 20, 2010. Ryan also stars in the new Disney Channel Original movie, Radio Rebel released on February 17, 2012. Debby Ryan portrays the role of Tara Adams, a shy 17 year old girl who adopts the radio personality, Radio Rebel. As of 2011, Ryan stars in the titular role in Disney Channel Original Series, Jessie. Early life Ryan was born in Huntsville, Alabama. She is a Christian and has performed in churches, theater performance groups and talent competitions. Her father was in the military, so she often moved to different places in Europe. She lived in Germany until she was 10 and can speak both English and German. She started performing in professional theaters at the age of seven on an American base in Germany. She found she loved acting. She returned to the United States at the age of 10 in 2003 and was raised in Texas. She dreamed of acting full-time. In a 2009 People Magazine interview, she described herself as a "nerd" in school. Ryan was bullied in middle school for being a mascot and a member of the school's chess club. Acting career 2008–10: The Suite Life on Deck and rise to fame Ryan played one of the main characters, Bailey Pickett in the Disney Channel Original Series The Suite Life on Deck. The series is a sequel/spin-off to the hit Disney Channel series, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. The series' pilot aired on September 26, 2008 in the US. The series premiere on the Disney Channel in the US drew 5.7 million viewers, and it became the most watched series premiere in Canada on the Family channel. The series was 2008's #1 top scripted television series for children between the ages of 6 to 11 and pre-teens between the ages of 9 to 14, beating the veteran series Hannah Montana and Wizards of Waverly Place in the ratings. The series is also 2009's top rated scripted series in the children and tween demographic (6-14), outpacing Hannah Montana and several other teenage shows. In 2009, it was announced that Ryan landed a starring role in the independent feature film, What If... alongside Kevin Sorbo and Kristy Swanson. The film was shot in Grand Rapids and Manistee, Michigan in July 2009 and was released to theaters on August 20, 2010. The film is produced by Pure Flix Entertainment and centers on a Christian family. In October 2009, Ryan hosted the first Tween Girl Summit in which she hosted the The Suite Life on Deck event and its concerts. "Tween girls are drawn to talented performers who emanate the joy of life, and we are so happy to have teen favorite Debby Ryan as the first host of The Tween Summit Music Festival," said Denise Restauri, founder of The Tween Summit, AllyKatzz.com and AK Tweens. "The Tween Summit is a day of celebrating the excitement of youth and hope for the future. As my tween friends say,'This concert is going to Rock!'" In 2010, she starred in the young adult film 16 Wishes, about a teenager named Abigail Louise Jensen who has been planning for her sixteenth birthday party ever since she was a little girl with a list of secret wishes she wants to come true, and on the day of her 16th birthday all of her wishes came true. 16 Wishes went on to become the most watched cable program on the day of its premiere on the Disney Channel and one of the most watched movies on television. In addition, the movie introduced Ryan to new audiences, such as the contemporary adult audience since the movie received high viewership in the adults demographic (18-34). Ryan noted that to prepare for her role in 16 Wishes, she watched numerous Brat Pack movies, most occasionally Sixteen Candles which she stated is very similar to 16 Wishes. When asked how she prepared for the role, she said "It's, at the end of the day it depends on the script. You can do a comedy and it's completely different than a different comedy. I watch a lot of movies. 16 Wishes, when I went up to do that I watched Sixteen Candles (rated PG) and a couple of coming-of-age films. I love Molly Ringwald. So getting into the feel of that. . .". 2011–present: Jessie, Radio Rebel Ryan starred in The Suite Life Movie, based on the show she had starred in. The show finished its run on May 6, 2011. In March 2011, it was announced that Ryan landed her own Disney Channel series called Jessie, which debuted in September 2011. The show follows a girl who moves from Texas to New York to become a nanny for a family with four children. Jessie is a show she also helped create, relating that she wanted her character to relate to herself. In February of 2012, she starred in another Disney Channel move entitled Radio Rebel where she played the character of ‎Tara Adams . Jessie was renewed for a fourth season on May 20, 2014 which was also revealed to be its last. Additionally, in a shift towards a more mature role, she guest starred in an episode of the Disney-owned ABC Studios show Private Practice as a recovering drug addict. On August 31, 2012 she voiced the character Spike in the Tinker Bell film Secret of the Wings. In 2013 Ryan filmed Last Chance Holiday, which premiered in 2014. On April 17, 2015, an episode of Girl Meets World premiered on Disney Channel featuring Ryan as the guest role of Aubrey Macavoy. Music career In 2012, Debby formed the band The Never Ending. They released their debut EP, One, in June 2014. On April 24 2015, it was announced that Ryan and her band The Never Ending will accompany Natalie La Rose and Bea Miller as opening act's for the summer leg of Fifth Harmony's Reflection Tour, which is set to begin on July 15 in Louisville, KY. Personal life In a 2009 People Magazine interview, Ryan stated that her Suite Life co-star, Brenda Song, is her acting idol.[8] In a March 2009 interview, Ryan revealed she also looks up to Meryl Streep; Ryan claims Streep "is so profoundly thought-provoking and life-changing." Ryan has said that her other role models include Anne Hathaway, Rachel McAdams and Tobey Maguire. When asked about musical tastes, she has said, "I love jazz! I love singing it. I also love country! My brother loves rock; he also has this chill Jason Mraz-like style. So basically, my answer is: jazz-country-rock-alternative? I have no idea! But I honestly would love to make country music." Ryan is involved in Disney's Friends for Change. She was featured in a commercial on Disney Channel.[27] The charity helps explain how kids can help preserve the planet and invites them to go to the Friends for Change website to register and pledge, offering them the chance to help choose how Disney will invest $1 million in environmental programs.[28][28] Ryan will be taking part in Disney's Friends for Change Games, which will feature over 30 Disney Channel and Disney XD stars competing in fun and physical challenges inspired by good actions for the environment. The stars will be broken up into teams and each team will play on behalf of an environmental charity. Ryan had been taking part as Captain of the Blue Team playing to benefit Ocean Conservancy. Filmography Main: Filmography Discography Main: Discography Awards and nominations Main: Awards and nominations